


Recipe For Love

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: “Why do you love me so much, Rinne-kun?”___Though unamused by the idea at first, chef and idol Shiina Niki has grown accustomed to living a shared apartment life with the boisterous Amagi Rinne. Trust and a relationship the two never expected to bloom has begun to surface.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Saturday: Honey truffle

“I love you here...and here.”

It felt like sun beams on a summer evening when Rinne brushed his lips gently against the skin of Niki’s now exposed chest.

The two had a weekend of no jobs for Crazy:B, surprisingly, and Rinne had thought of the fantastic idea to once again stay over at Niki’s apartment for the two days of a break. While Niki had protested the idea originally, he could not argue he was busy. Though he had a work shift at the cafe he was usually bustling at, it was a quiet two days and he wasn’t as exhausted compared to the week before. 

Rinne continued to make a note of every inch of skin over Niki’s chest, teasing a bit with his tongue poking through moist, warm lips, but quickly moving once he marked his spot. 

Niki felt the haze of lust come over him quickly. Compared to the many times Rinne would throw him into their (now) shared bed, ripping his shirt off, sometimes in two, and making a mess of his insides within a few minutes, he was now slowly drawing out the breath from Niki’s body, making sure to love every area he touched with the same capacity. 

“Niki-kyun, your heart is beating so fast. It feels nice under my hands.” Rinne teased his partner, hands hovering around the left side of his body. He pressed an ear to the spot where Niki’s heart pumped wildly, his red spiked hair tickling Niki’s neck.

“Rinne-kun.. jeez, that tickles! You need a haircut.” 

“Is that really something ya should say now? Mood killer.” Rinne mused, not really offended as told by the smirk across his face. Niki’s face burned red with annoyance and embarrassment. 

“Where was I? Oh yeah, lovin’ you here and here,” Rinne continued to press kisses onto Niki, working his way around his entire torso and now going along his arms. “-aaaand I love you here, can’t forget here.” 

Rinne licked a tease at Niki’s fingertips, bringing out a shudder of pleasure from his lovely partner below. He kept Niki’s hands soft at his mouth, but looked at him directly, his eyes burning an aquamarine filled with passion. Niki couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. 

“You..you’re too good at this.” Niki breathed, shaking under Rinne’s lips that had now made their way to his lower hip line. 

“I’m just lovin’ ya everywhere at once, my Niki-kyun. You never told me how cute your voice is.”

Rinne sprinkled more kisses across Niki’s lower abdomen, taking in the view of a few cute birthmarks his wife had across that area. They were so uniquely his, Rinne beamed, making sure to place extra care on those spots.

“I also love here and here…” Rinne placed the most gentle kiss to one particular birthmark near Niki’s left hip, making sure his eye contact remained on his partner. He took in every moment the silver haired boy’s chest rose with anticipation, the breath he sharply took, and the most melodic moan to free itself from Niki’s lips. 

Feeling tears build behind his eyes, Niki rested his hands in the bundle of Rinne’s messy red hair, bed head at its finest, taking a break from pulling so tightly on the bed’s covers. 

“Rinne-kun...Rinne-kun..ah..”

While more moans spilled from Niki’s mouth being so stimulated from body kisses alone, Rinne inched his way back up to face him, large palm rubbing at Niki’s cheek. A tear trailed down his face, and Rinne made quick work to rub it away with his thumb. 

“Niki.”

In those eyes that gazed down at Niki, meeting the cool blue of his own, there was a gentleness that spoke of Rinne’s feelings more than any of his kisses or playful words. 

Niki’s happiness spilled over more in the tears filling his eyes. 

“Why do you love me so much, Rinne-kun?” Niki spoke through melting tears. “All I’ve ever done was reject you, and yet you..you do this?”

It did not take long for Rinne to answer. 

“Niki is the first person who has wanted to give back to me.”  
___________________________________________

It was not long before morning had broken, or so it felt to Niki, as he stretched to reach the bedside table, housing the alarm clock blaring loud in the room. He slams a lazy hand down to turn it off, observing the time, reading “9:45AM” to himself, with eyes crusted from sleep.

Before the temptation of more sleep took him, he rolled over, seeing Rinne turned the other way, back muscles being outlined in the contrasting shadows of the half curtained room. Upon close observation he sees remnants of scratch marks in all directions, still aggravated red. Clearly he made some mess of himself on Rinne’s skin, and would have to rub aloe on it later. 

Past Rinne’s shoulder hung the calendar on the white walls, a date circled in red with a bit of Rinne’s handwriting at the bottom. The calendar was one of many proofs of Rinne’s semi-permanent move-in with Niki; the images to accompany each month were girls of robust figures modeling gravure, usually towards the viewer. Niki certainly did not approve of having such photographs placed in the sanctuary of his bedroom at first, but after some time, it, like everything else Rinne brought with him, blended into the background and became a part of their shared home. Sometimes passing by this key point of the room would garner a comment from Rinne, lounging in their bed with a smile. “Lately, I thought that Niki-kyun has such a great ass that it rivals those girls in the calendar.”

Niki flips his smart phone over, scanning the screen and jumps seeing the date match the one circled red from Rinne’s calendar. 

“Ah, March 18th?! I better get up..”

He cups his mouth thinking he woke Rinne, but all the redhead does is mumble some sleepy words and flips position, a bit of drool training down his mouth. Niki giggles a bit at the sight, lifting his phone to quickly snap a photo of Rinne at his most vulnerable. His bed head was even more wild than before, bangs unstyled and drooping over his nose. Looking down at the now digital image of Rinne on his phone, Niki smiles, thinking how he gets to see a side to Rinne that most of his fan base on SNS only dream of. A bit of a cocky thought that he has this all to himself whenever he wants. 

“Maybe I’ll threaten him by saying I’ll post this on SNS if he steals my crackers again.” And Niki throws his legs over the bedside, heading to the bathroom to wash up for a long day ahead.


	2. Sunday: Sunny-Side-Up

Sizzling butter slides smoothly around the cooking pan as Niki hums the familiar tunes of his unit songs, prepping his tools for the favorite best part of the day - breakfast. With dexterous skill he cracks an egg on the rim of the pan, dropping the gooey whites and yolks with ease into the butter. Sprinkling in some seasoning from his arrangement that decorated his apartment cupboards, he sighs a satisfactory breath, happy with how perfect the eggs and spices smell together. 

“Today is a good day for omurice.”

Moving with light speed but skill never faltering, Niki’s next step was chopping the vegetables in symmetrical cubes, careful not to catch his fingers. With years of experience in his belt, he moved with the elegance of a professional, despite his young age. 

Before long, Niki had finished sizzling some stir fried vegetables and put together the most irresistible omurice. He set out two plates and carefully laid the food on each, humming once again. He swings his hips happily around a bit while adding the finishing touch to one of the meals - writing a message in ketchup on the egg. Covering each completed meal, he works on placing everything needed at the table, all utensils and drinks in order. 

“Rinne-kun better not complain the eggs are too salty this time.” Niki grumbles to himself, a hand holding the spatula he used on one hip and the other hand swiping against his tongue as he wiped some salt off his thumb. 

Just as he began to undo the knot of the apron around his small waist, Niki felt two hands wrapping themselves slowly around him, feeling the weight of a large, lethargic figure slump on his shoulder. 

“...’mm, mornin’, Niki-kyun. Why ya undoin’ ya apron so fast? ‘s cutest when you keep it on for me.” 

Niki squeaked, startled that he hadn’t even heard Rinne come past the door frame of the kitchen. “R-Rinne-kun!? Don’t scare me like that! If I was holding our food, it would’ve been toast!”

“Did ya use a food pun with me to make me smile?” Rinne pulls a sleepy arm over Niki, bending him with his reach to the table, grabbing a slice of the bread that had fresh strawberry jam plopped perfectly atop the crusted surface. “Glad it wasn’t the actual toast.”

Niki’s face blossomed a fast shade of red as he snatched himself away from Rinne, flattening the apron in his lap as the languid sleepy redhead chewed as slow as a cow on a sunny afternoon. He was still half asleep, thin tank top slipping over his shoulder exposing his entire clavicle, and his shorts falling loose, showing the band of his boxer briefs snug at the hip. He found his eyes wandering all over, but mostly to a particularly shaped bruise near the collarbone of his partner. Niki would have to give Rinne some ointment later for that spot too, being that it also looked as aggressively red as his back earlier. 

Before Niki could inspect longer, Rinne took a lazy seat at the kitchen table, throwing his left arm around the backrest and right arm leaning his weight curiously against the table. 

The table’s main courses appeared to sparkle in the bright daylight of the morning; omurice steamed and fluffed to perfection, the assortment of jams Niki laid out to accompany their breakfast toast, two tall glasses of orange juice poured at even level near the lip of the cups, and fresh fruits sliced and arranged like that of a made-to-order catering display. Rinne seemed to become more awake the longer he stared at the spread, mouth drooling and eyes filled with stars. 

“This all for me…?” He looked at Niki with genuine confusion, puppy dog pout aging him down. 

Niki stifled a small laugh. “Of course, you dummy.”  
He controlled his lovestruck response with a cough to adjust himself. “But you know, it’s for me too, I’m starving after all the work you’ve made me do since yesterday and now into this morning!

Rinne seemed to ignore him after the first four words he bothered to utter, as Niki felt his scolding go in vain witnessing Rinne shove an entire bite of omurice into his mouth while chugging the orange juice. He ate like a wild beast who hadn’t hunted all day. And Niki thought he was the one with a monster appetite. 

Through messy crumbs and a bit of ketchup on his face, Rinne grinned a toothy smile. “Thank ya so much, Niki-kyun! I love you!”

“At least read the message on your eggs before you gobble them up, you.” 

Rinne stopped his aggressive chewing and looked down, ketchup on his lips quickly being lapped up by his tongue. He noticed the accented sauce on his eggs weren’t just for flavor, but read a message that looked as neatly transcripted as Niki’s handwriting on paper. 

“‘Happy birthday, Rinne-kun. Smile.’”

Niki stares expectantly at Rinne, rubbing his hands in his lap, hoping for a positive reaction. It was the first time he had rushed to make a whole breakfast without taste testing everything slowly before serving, and he was worried the food wouldn’t taste good. He also worried his handwriting came across as messy and wasn’t legible, making Niki’s idea feel even dumber. “I-If you can’t read it Rinne-kun it says—“

“Niki, the flavor of your food speaks more volumes than a scribble in ketchup, ya know that?” 

Rinne smiles, eyes closed enjoying a more careful bite of the eggs. He hums a satisfied sound as he eats slowly, taking his time to taste every part of the egg and rice Niki prepared now. A meal Niki prepared just for him, just for them alone. 

Seeing Rinne enjoy that little bit of his food is enough to make Niki’s blush bloom again, a shy peach across his face.

Looking back up, Rinne beams warmly at his self-proclaimed wife, silver locks pulled into his usual ponytail but fitting more loosely for this morning, apron removed and folded neatly on another chair. The wide smile across his face planted itself once more, pearly whites drawn in vision and soft eyes twinkling like they’ve seen the most treasured thing in the world. Niki felt Rinne’s gaze again and fiddled with his fingers that still sat in his lap, unsure of what to say. He felt his face hot and palms a bit sweaty. However, no matter how embarrassed Niki felt, he wanted to say his message to Rinne with his own words. 

“E-enjoy your meal, Rinne-kun. Happy birthday to you….dear.” 

The eggs were definitely a little salty today. And that’s what Rinne loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late for Rinne’s birthday, but that’s the theme for this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out soon, thanks for all who have enjoyed so far 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second Rinniki fic, a semi-long one in the works! I wanted to write chapters like short stories of their daily life rather than just a long, continuous plot based on one idea, so I hope you enjoy the read ^^ There are 2 more chapters to come out soon after! I plan on 7 to follow the 7 day’s of the week (cheesy) that this married couple spend together. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend noirmoure for beta reading and giving me the inspiration to grow on the food titles and references 👌🙏 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed please leave a comment and/or kudos! I love replying to comments and talking about our fave boys ;_;


End file.
